


Use me

by orphan_account



Series: The Grey rooms [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Double Penetration, Fanart, M/M, Multi, Vibrators, Whipping
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:22:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26092561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Merlin loved getting used. He loved it when all the knights took their pleasures from his body. Need I say more?
Relationships: Gwaine/Merlin (Merlin), Knights/Merlin (Merlin), Merlin/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)
Series: The Grey rooms [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1894468
Comments: 2
Kudos: 74





	Use me




End file.
